Please, love
by Leprechaun123
Summary: An accident has occurred. Can Emma and Killian overcome it? - Slight AU


**This was originally a second chapter on one of my other stories so if anyone recognises anything, that's the reason why. I had an idea for the other story and needed this chapter moved. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing but the story line.**

The blood pounded in my head. I can't believe him. _Why would he do that? What is his problem these days? I never seem to be able to do anything right._ I just needed out. Away from the trap I'm ensnared in. Away from the fighting and the lectures and the pressure. Lost in my own thoughts, behind the wheel of my car, I never saw it coming; the lights changed. The world went dark.

_What is that beeping?_ I tried to open my eyes. Nothing. I tried to move. Nothing. _Where am I?_ _Am I dead?_ I can hear voices, but they're muffled. It's like they're talking through a pillow. I tried to tell them I was there, but they couldn't hear me. The voices were getting clearer.

"She has multiple fractures and her skull is the most severe. I don't expect her to come out of the coma but if she does, she'll be a completely different person"

_Are they talking about me? A skull fracture? What happened? All I remember is arguing with Killian but after that my memories stop._

"She hasn't woken up yet. I'll change her fluids and then check on her in a few hours. No visitors today"

I felt a prick in my arm, but I couldn't yelp or let them know that I felt it. My voice was gone. I felt myself drifting off again and I allowed the darkness to envelop me.

The voices buzzed again. They began to tune themselves in. It's like a radio in my head. The static starts and then the longer I wait, slowly the voices become understandable. I know the voice that's talking. I can feel someone holding my hand. The voice, it's Killian. _What's he doing here?_

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so selfish, I would have noticed that you were overworked. I shouldn't have yelled. This is all my fault."

I can hear his voice start to break. With every crack, another nail is hammered into my heart. I want to apologize.

"I shouldn't have left you leave. I should have made you stay, and we could have talked properly. OR even shouted at each other a little while longer. We could have done something to keep you in the house."

I felt his hot tears hit my hand. I long to reach out and wipe them from his cheeks. I know his big, blue eyes will be glassy and wet, no longer holding their mischievous sparkle. They'll be darker than usual just like every time he's worried. As I dream about his eyes, a thought drops into my mind._ Did the previous voice not say that I was to have no visitors today? Have I missed a day? Did I drift away for longer than a few minutes?_ As I start to think about my inquiries, I can feel myself begin to panic. But just like everything else, I am the only one who knows.

Killian's thumb rubs against the back of my hand. I hear him move and then felt a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I love you" The whisper floats through the air and then he's gone. My hand goes cold when he lets go and I hear the door shut quietly. Slowly, I allow myself to succumb to the darkness again as once again, I am all alone.

From what I understand, the days and months have flown past. It seems that every time I'm alert, Killian is beside me. He has stopped apologizing. He's no longer crying. It's back to the mundane but it's strangely comforting. He's learning to cope and it's soothing to realize that he doesn't run away at the slightest unforeseen circumstance. He is reading to me usually or just talking about nonsensical things.

"The weather hasn't been great for sailing"

_I'm unconscious but you should still remember that I'm not fond of boats. I've got a skull fracture, not a personality transplant._

"Neal has started pulling himself up. He's becoming quite a little tyrant. You'll be able to see him when you wake up"

_IF I wake up._ I miss my little brother and his cheeky grin. Just listening to Killian talk makes me realise that I'm severely bored. It's not that I don't appreciate all that Killian is doing, I do. I really do. But I need a change. All I am hearing from the doctors' notes is

"No change"

_Really? No change? Are you sure? Can you not see my eyes open?_ _My goodness, for the amount studying that they do, doctors really are the most oblivious people on the planet._ Then again, my doctor is Doctor Frankenstein…

My parents have been in. Well, my dad has at least. I've become quite a Daddy's girl, but I'll never admit that to anyone, especially not my dad.

"Hey, sweetheart"

I feel him press a kiss to my forehead and then sit on the side of the bed.

"Please, wake up, princess"

I want to tell him I'm awake, but nothing comes out.

"Your mother misses you. Killian misses you. If he mopes around our house any more, your mother is going to kick him out" There's a pregnant pause. "I miss you, baby girl"

I want to cry. My daddy's voice is breaking. The strongest man I ever knew has been reduced to tears. It's all my fault. I want to wake up. I want to hug him. But I can't. Daddy talks to me for ages, but my heart is breaking too loudly to hear him. Eventually, I feel the weight release from my left-hand side. He got up and left the room, the door swinging shut behind him. I drift off again.

"I'm sorry, son. It's been six months. I don't think she's coming out of the coma"

I hear the doctor say and then Killian's soft sobs fill the room. He sits on the chair beside my bed but his sobs raking through his body, shake my bed. My heart cracks in two.

"Please, don't leave me"

His hand clings to mine but I can't wake up to help him. I can't go back. There is only one way left. It's time to move on and let them move on. I can't hold on any longer.

"I love you. Please don't leave me"

His pleas become insistent. _I'm sorry_. For the last time, the world fades out.

In a white, sanitized hospital room, a man clings to the hand of his beloved. The only thing breaking the silence are his pleas and then, the slow, steady, continuous whine of the heart monitor. The walls shake with the force of his heart wrenching sobs.

**As always, review s'il vous plaît. **


End file.
